Survivalists PMC
The Survivalists PMC is a faction of the novel All Roads Lead to Vegas. History After Caesar's Legion have taken over New Mexico, the NCR personnel, soldiers including the Rangers and the like are dissolved into small groups, now scattered around the state excluding the veteran rangers and some NCR rangers. Instead of grouping and scattering themselves, they classified themselves as mercenaries, forgetting the past that they are from the NCR and went their way to an independent city known as "Adventurer's Paradise" north of Graham Springs. When they first arrived into the city, there's the local militia who fend off the large amount of thugs that prey any traveler. They have noticed that the local militia's small numbers, poor equipment and lack of training, they have decided to settle down for a while on the city. Everyday, they help the local militia to fend off the city's hostilities. From helping, it became training. The local militia were trained to survive the wasteland, to maintain their weapons and armor in shape and to negotiate with enemies. A few months after the militia got training and now got the abilities to survive in the midst of the wasteland, the number of the thugs who usually prey on travelers were significantly reduced and city's mayor have heard of the former NCR rangers' work. The city's mayor have decided to grant the former NCR rangers access to the supply of armaments from New Mexico's branch of the Gun Runners located at the city to repay the former NCR rangers' kindness. The former NCR rangers re-armed the local militia and continued to train them as more and more people enlist onto them. By that time, the militia grew in large numbers, and a few negotiations of the former NCR rangers with the city's mayor, the former rangers have founded the Survivalists PMC, where they roam the wastes to protect small communities from possible threats. Eventually, the Survivalists PMC's protection offered to small, defenseless outlying communities in the New Mexican Wasteland have resulted into a creation of unhealthy relationship with Caesar's Legion. The Legion couldn't capture more small outlying communities because of the Survivalists PMC's presence. This has resulted into the Legion destroying caravans that comes in or out of Adventurer's Paradise. As a result of the Legion's counter, the PMC launched pre-emptive strike to Caesar's Legion garrisons, burning it down to the ground after saving the slaves and to search the garrisons for enemy intelligence. Operations During the escalating unhealthy relationships between the Survivalists PMC and Caesar's Legion, the Survivalists PMC conducted warfare, both conventional and unconventional against Caesar's Legion. These are... Operation: Red Storm Main article - Operation: Red Storm Operation: Red Storm is a search-and-destroy operation made by the Survivalists PMC at 2291. The operation's objective is to capture and eliminate Caius Maximus, the Legion's frumentarius that is in charge of all Legion operations throughout New Mexico. Flagstaff Offensive Main article - Flagstaff Offensive Flagstaff Offensive is a pre-emptive strike against Caesar's Legion at Flagstaff, Arizona made by the Survivalists PMC in late 2292. The offensive's goal is to push the Legion off of Flagstaff, and to have the opportunity for the Survivalists PMC to make the football stadium a citadel.